


RWBY Oneshot Dump

by Random_Inked_Thoughts



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Multi, No Smut, Please just read the chapter summaries in ch 1, Strangers to Lovers, They'll explain it, i don't want to tag everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Inked_Thoughts/pseuds/Random_Inked_Thoughts
Summary: Here's where I'll post all of my RWBY one shots, as well as polish up and move over others from my old fanfiction account. Exactly what it sounds like. Lots of fluff, whatever I'm in the mood for. About 1000 words apiece. :DI do take requests! TEMPORARY EDIT: I am no longer accepting requests at this time.





	1. Explanation Chapter/Master List

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: randomfandomginger

Okay, so this is just a chapter to explain what's going on here. I have moved over completely to AO3, and I want to move over some of my other works from other platforms. Recently, I got back into RWBY (volume six is amazing!) and I wanted to start writing some more RWBY stuff. To keep things simple, I'm going to put the names of any current posted fics in this chapter, as well as a brief summary. They will be about 1000 words apiece, as I said in the summary, and I do take requests. 

REQUESTS: Ok so basically you can comment a ship you want to see me write something for. It can be as detailed as you want, or literally just the two characters you want in it. I'll take anything except for smut. So yeah. I'll do my best to get any requests done in a timely fashion. :D

**MASTER LIST**

Rosegarden ( _Ruby X Oscar_ ): Oscar has seen Ruby in school every day since the beginning of the year, and every Saturday from the back room of his aunt's bakery, but has never had the courage to talk to the young girl. Little does he know, the red haired girl has been watching him as well. It's three thirty on a Saturday, and Oscar has to man the shop while his aunt is gone. Enter Ruby and Yang, there to pick up their weekly sweets for their uncle. 

Renora ( _Ren X Nora_ ): Nora wakes up to a breakfast surprise from Ren. Set back sometime when the gang was still going to Beacon. 

Black Sun ( _Blake X Sun_ ): Blake visits the bookstore every day after her lectures. However, one day, Ruby comes bearing a note from a strange new boy. It's up to Blake to decide if he's different from the others or not.

Falling Petals ( _Cinder x Ruby_ ): Ruby is the nerdy girl at high school. One day she is alone at her locker when one of the most popular girls in school, Cinder, walks right up to her and asks her out on a date. Cinder tries to play it all cool but Ruby sees under the whole act that she is nervous as hell. Ruby agrees to a date but on her terms...

Rosegarden 2 ( _Ruby X Oscar)_ : Sequel to the first Rosegarden AU, Ruby and Oscar get to know each other's respective guardians for the first time. It doesn't go quite as planned.  

Knightshade ( _Jaune X Blake_ ): Jaune takes Blake to see the circus that's in town. While there, she somehow finds herself in an old psychic's tent. The woman allows her a glimpse into the future, and what follows shocks her. 

Seamonkeys ( _Sun X Neptune_ ): Wedding day, Sun is getting worked up over why a guy like Neptune would want to be with a guy like him. Luckily, he has the most amazing friend, and an even more amazing future husband.

Emercury ( _Emerald X Mercury_ ): It's Emerald's first day on a college campus, and to calm her nerves, she ducks inside a coffee shop. While there, she stumbles across a grey eyed, silver tongued, dorky man. 

Arctic Monkey ( _Sun X Weiss_ ): Sun is playing videogames one night when there is a sudden flash of light outside his room. Running outside, he finds an ethereal girl sitting there. Little does he know, she might be the one thing he needs to get over his ex.  


	2. Rosegarden

Oscar sat quietly behind the counter as he watched the hands of the clock on the wall tick on. This did absolutely nothing for his nerves.  _She should be back by now,_ he thought nervously.  _I hope nothing happened._ Usually, business was pretty slow, but he had already had to serve seven customers in the half an hour his aunt was out buying flour. 

Suddenly, the bell hanging from the door rang, for the eight time that day, and Oscar looked up. A flash of red hair entered his sight. He froze. He had completely lost track of time, somehow. It was 3:30 on a Saturday.

 

“You know, Yang, just because Blake and Sun flirt doesn’t mean you don’t-“ The young redhead looked up to make eye contact with Oscar, behind the counter.

 

_Ruby Rose._ Every Saturday, the young girl would accompany her sister to the sweets store to get an assorted bag of sweets. 

 

Silver eyes met avocado. Time seemed to freeze. Oscar just stared at her. 

 

“Hi!” The girl said cheerfully, seemingly unaffected. “Usually Mrs Pine is here, is she okay?” 

 

“Uh. Yeah, she had to run out.” Oscar stumbled over his words for a moment, a deep blush rising on his cheeks as he spoke. “I’m his nephew. Here to help.” He gestured awkwardly at the little slogan on his name tag.  _ Oh god why did I say that? _

 

“Oscar?” Ruby blinked at the name. “I've seen you around school." Was that just him, or did her cheeks color as well at this statement? 

 

Yang elbowed her playfully.

 

“Um, yeah. Honors English?” Oscar gulped. “I mean,  we have some classes…” He trailed off awkwardly.

 

“That’s right! I knew I’d seen you before!” Ruby snapped her fingers happily, finally seeming to figure out just where exactly she’d seen him before. “You’re that new transfer student! So what brings you to Minsteral, Oscar?”

 

“That’s me.” Oscar chuckled slightly as he began bagging her order for her without thinking about it. He'd seen his aunt do it enough times to memorize it. “Work, mostly. My aunt runs this shop, but work wasn’t so good back in the country, so we decided to come here.” 

 

“Um, Oscar?” Yang asked suddenly, interrupting his blushing and eye contact with Ruby. 

 

“Huh? Yeah?” Oscar blinked and looked up at her. 

 

“We didn’t actually order yet.” 

 

“Oh!” Oscar scrambled to explain the fact that he’s seen what they’d ordered every weekend since he’d got here, stowing away in the back and sneaking looks at her whenever he thought she wasn’t looking. “You guys always order the same thing every Saturday. My aunt talks a lot about you. You’re her most steady customers.” He finished rather lamely. 

 

Ruby smiled at him as he passed her the bag. “Thank you!” Then she locked eyes with Oscar again, and he felt his heart leap into his throat. "You should speak in class more, Oscar." Her tone was solemn, though a smile still ghosted the edges of her pink lips. "I'd love to get to know you better."

 

“Y-yeah...” Oscar stuttered over his words as Yang passed him the money. _She wants to... talk to me?_  His brain was going a million miles an hour.  _ Oh god. Her smile. _

 

“You think Uncle Crow will notice if one is missing?” Ruby looked to Yang hopefully then, the way she did every day. 

 

“Not today, Ruby. Come on, let’s go.” Yang smirked at her sister, ruffling her hair, yet she narrowed her eyes at Oscar, and he gulped. 

 

“Ruby, wait.” His voice came out quieter than he wanted it to, and he was amazed that she had even heard him. 

 

She turned back, looking slightly hopeful. “Yeah?” 

 

“Here.” Oscar ducked under the counter again, and came up holding one of their most popular items, the jumbo chocolate chunk cookie. “If you want one for the road, you can take this one.” He tried to cover his blush even as she skipped over to him and gently took the cookie from his fingers, just barely brushing the tips of them before she drew back, her eyes as big as saucers. 

 

“Thank you,” She breathed out. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, until, almost as if she were a vacuum, the entire cookie was gone. Oscar’s eyes widened as he watched her shove almost the entire cookie in her mouth in real time.

 

“Your aunt makes the best cookies.” Her eyes fluttered closed in happiness, and Oscar couldn’t help but blush. “How does she do it?” 

 

“I, um, I actually helped her out with that batch.” He looked at the floor awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

 

“You  _ made  _ this!?” Ruby’s jaw dropped. 

 

“Um, yeah.” 

 

“This is amazing!” She turned to Yang. “We have to add these to our list for next week.” 

 

“I’ll make a note.” Oscar managed a weak smile. 

 

"Yeah, okay," Yang rolled her eyes, leaning over and whispering something to her sister.

 

“Oh yeah! I almost forgot!” Ruby bounded over to Oscar, kissed him on the cheek, and practically skipped out of the store, blushing. 

 

Oscar felt his own face heat up as he looked in confusion at Yang. 

 

“She hasn’t been able to shut up about you. I’m surprised she was that forward.” Yang commented dryly. "You've been all she speaks about at home."

 

“But she didn’t know me.” Oscar looked confused. 

 

“Of course she knew you! She’s seen you here every Saturday at 3:30 since you guys moved here! And she sees you every day in class, too, apparently.” Yang laughed slightly at that, but then her expression became somber once more. “If you break my sister’s heart, I will break your face.” And with that joyful sentiment, Yang dropped a tip in the tip jar, a small piece of paper on the table, and sauntered away.

 

The moment she left the shop and Oscar heard the little bell ding, he scrambled over and opened the paper. His heart flooded with warmth.

 

Dropping the paper back down on the table, he opened his scroll and began to type into his contacts exactly what he found on the paper:

 

**Ruby Rose <3**

**174-3955-4820**

 

Moments later, walking down the street with Yang, still blushing furiously, Ruby felt her scroll vibrate. She looked down, opening it up. 

 

**From: 174-6910-6372**

**Hey :)**

 

With a grin, Ruby texted back. 

 

**Hey :)**

 


	3. Renora

Small rays of sunlight were peeking through the blinds, and birds were chirping. The day was just getting started, and so was Nora. She sat up in bed slowly, yawning and stretching, arching her back like a cat. As she did this, a delicious syrupy scent wafted into the room, and her eyes widened as she whipped the covers off of her. She shot out of bed, making a beeline for the kitchen. 

 

Ren stood there in the mess that was their tiny kitchen, his pink apron on, flipping another perfect pancake onto the plate. In the sunlight, he seemed to have a halo, his outline illuminated. 

 

Nora sighed happily, walking calmly up behind him and draping her arms around his neck. “I want to do things to the cook.” She whispered in a way of greeting, grinning.

 

“Nora.” A blush was slowly making its way across his face, “Please.” 

 

“What? Renny I want pancakes. I’ll do anything!” Nora pouted. 

 

Ren frowned a little, his blush disappearing as he understood she didn’t mean it  _ that _ way. “Of course, Nora. I got out the syrup and everything.” His voice was back to his usual monotone drawl, though not without the hint of hidden affection he reserved specifically for her.

 

“Oh Ren, you’re the best!” Nora unstuck herself from his back, (much to Ren’s disappointment) and skipped over to the table. 

 

Jaime and Pyrrha sat there, half asleep, pancakes almost hanging out of their mouths. As soon as Nora sat down, they immediately began shoveling as many pancakes onto their plate as they could. 

 

“Relax everyone, I made Nora a special plate.” Ren smiled slightly as he carried over a huge plate, setting it down in front of Nora. 

 

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers. The plate was piled high with the tallest stack of buttermilk pancakes Nora had ever seen. They were topped with strawberries and whipped cream, and syrup had been poured onto them in copious quantities. “For me?” She looked up at him in shock. 

 

“Let’s just say, it’s a special occasion.” Ren was hiding a smile, Nora could tell. Nobody knew Ren like she did. 

 

Ren sat down as well, next to Nora, as he always did, and it wasn’t long before everyone could feel the suffocating weight of an unasked question.

 

“It’s ok, Jaune and I were planning on going out training anyways.” Pyrrha finally spoke out, sensing the situation, and grabbing Jaune’s hand.

 

“Pyrrha? I wasn’t-mmph!” Jaune was cut off as he was dragged out the door by Pyrrha. “My pancakes!” He wailed as he was dragged down the hall. 

 

As soon as they were gone, Nora whipped her head around to face Ren. “So what special occasion is it?” She asked excitedly. “Is is a holiday? Ooh maybe my birthday! No, that’s in September… Is it Christmas?” 

 

“Nora, it’s the middle of June.” Ren pointed out, gesturing outside. 

 

“Good point. Summer Christmas?”

 

“No.” Ren was always so straight and to the point, but Nora could really see he was enjoying himself.  _ Ren would make a good husband,  _ she thought.  _ He can cook, he’s always so respectful, and we’ve known each other practically since birth, so I don’t see why not! _

 

“Ok then, I’m just going to eat these pancakes…” Nora trailed off, looking at the mountain of fluffy masterpieces before her. They were light and fluffy and perfectly round, just the way she liked him. As soon as she took a bite, she could tell that they were about ninety percent sugar, her preferred recipe. This was strange, since Ren was always trying to get her to eat healthier. 

 

Ren sat there the whole time, quietly eating his own, much more healthy breakfast at his own, much slower pace. It was green. “So Nora,” He started.

 

“MMh?” Nora responded, through a mouthful of pancakes.

 

“I was thinking, maybe we could go somewhere.” Ren casually said. 

 

Nora almost choked on her pancakes. “Renny?” She squealed. “Are you asking me on… a date?” 

 

Ren looked over at her. There was a long moment of silence, in which the childhood friends did their best to read one another’s reactions which they had never been placed in before. “Yes?” His answer came out hesitant. 

 

Nora squealed again. “Like,  _ together _ together?”

 

Ren smiled once more at her childish antics. “Together together.” 

 

“Oh my gosh yes this is even better than the pancakes!” Nora beamed from ear to ear. “Well…” She thought on that for a minute, before bouncing up again. “Where are we going?” 

 

“Well, I do remember you mentioning that you wanted to see  _ Thor _ ?” Ren looked at her. “He is a fellow hammer wielder, and he controls lightning, so I can see why this would seem like an optimal choice for you to empathize with, and-”

 

Ren’s long speech was cut off as Nora, with another squeal, jumped up. “I have to go get ready! I’ll see you in a minute, Renny!”

 

Ren smiled a little at the retreating hammer wielder’s form.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Ren sat completely still during the opening scene of the movie, and even through most of the rest of it, completely stiff, silently watching the screen. However, every few minutes, he’d send a glance down at Nora. She was one of the most expressive movie watchers he’d ever met, as she’d usually hit him excitedly if something she liked happened, or gasp in outrage if the movie didn’t go as planned. Today, however, she seemed just as quiet and nervous as him. Together together was harder than he thought. 

 

Suddenly, he felt the sudden warmth of Nora’s fingers ghost over his hand, before she slowly reached out and interlocked their fingers. From there, everything went smoother. Ren felt himself relaxing more than he ever had, with Nora’s hand in his. He could still tell when she was excited or sad, but instead of hitting him, this time, she just squeezed his hand a little harder. 

 

Ren leaned over and kissed her temple softly, before straightening back up to resume watching the screen. The  _ I love you  _ went without saying, and he felt her lean her head on his shoulder happily as they continued watching the movie. Together together.


	4. Black Sun

Blake’s finger trailed slowly along the books on the shelves as she quietly strolled down the isles. As she did, a certain sense of peace flooded her body. She didn’t always come to the bookstore to get the books themselves, but rather just to immerse herself in the environment that these books provided. Her finger stopped once more, like it always did, on her favorite book series. 

 

A quick flick of the wrist was all it took to send the book quickly to her hand.

 

Looking around quickly, she continued her routine strolling, book tucked under her arm now. Turning past one last aisle, Blake found her special corner and curled up to read. 

 

It had only been a few minutes of peaceful bliss before she was interrupted. “Hiya Blake!”   
  


Blake looked up, her ears flattening almost instinctively against her head. “Oh, hey there Ruby.” She tried to keep her tone even, but she was slowly inching her book away from Ruby’s prying eyes, and she thought Ruby should  _ definitely  _ know by now not to interrupt her reading. 

 

“Whatcha reading?” Ruby asked cheerfully, bending over to get a closer look. It appeared that the red haired barista had not gotten the memo.

 

“It’s nothing, Ruby. Why are you here? I thought you worked across the street.” Blake pulled her book even further away from Ruby, and looked up at the petite girl, trying her hardest not to completely wig on the poor girl. Her patience was wearing thin.

 

“Oh, this guy who works at the coffee shop with me was asking about you.” Ruby smiled cheerfully, giggling a bit and leaning closer to Blake. Blake closed her book with a soft thud. “He’s been doing it for a while, now that I think about it.” 

 

“That’s nice.” Blake tried to hint to the poor girl that she just wanted to return to her book.

 

“His name is Sun, and I think you would really like him.” Ruby smiled as she continued to try and wheedle a conversation out of Blake.. 

 

Blake suppressed a small sigh. First Yang had approached her with a similar topic two days ago, and now Ruby. Well, it was time to swap up the conversation. “How’s Oscar, Ruby?”

 

She wasn’t surprised when the small girl turned bright red. “He’s good. Said he’d visit me on shift today.” 

 

Blake chuckled at that as she tentatively re-opened the pages, and tried to just slowly trail her eyes back to the text, when a sudden movement from Ruby startled her.

 

Blake blinked at Ruby as she stood up with a gasp. “Oh! I almost forgot!” She began to rummage in her back pocket, and came out with a folded piece of paper, triumphantly grinning. “Here ya go!” 

 

Blake looked pointedly at the clock as she took the paper. “Ruby, aren’t you on your shift now? I thought it started at three.”

 

Ruby looked over at the clock as well. “Oh, dust! Sorry Blake, I’ll talk to you later!” Ruby began speeding out of the building, not wanting to miss seeing her boyfriend, or more importantly, losing her job. 

 

Blake then turned her eyes to the small piece of paper in her hand, unfolding it.

 

_ Did you return your library books late? Because you’ve got fine written all over you. _

 

That was all the note read.  _ Lovely.  _ Blake could only assume that this note came from the boy Ruby spoke briefly of. She closed her eyes a moment before crumpling the note and returning to her book at last.

 

~•~•~•~•

 

The next day, Blake made to resume her schedule, walking to the bookshop after her lecture was finished. However, she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

 

“Hey!” She whirled around to face… a tan blonde boy, wearing his work clothes. 

 

He laughed a little, waving his other hand cheerfully. “Hiya! I’m Sun.” 

 

Blake blinked. “Oh.” 

 

“I asked Ruby to give you a note,” The boy tried. “Did you get it?”

 

Blake nodded slowly. 

 

“So, um, I see you go in there every day.” Sun put one arm behind his head, laughing awkwardly. “Whatcha reading?”

 

“The books.” Blake looked Sun up and down, taking note of his obviously muscular build, and the way he carried himself. He was like Nora, she finally decided, carefree and self confidant. Turning, she made to go into the store.

 

“Well that’s nice.” Sun tried to keep up with her fast pace as she pushed the doors open and marched right past him. “You buying anything?” 

 

“I don’t have the money right now.” Blake frowned a little at that sentiment. “College.”

 

“Well, if you could buy any book in the whole wide store, which one would it be?” Sun looked deep into her eyes, and Blake felt herself taking a step back from this situation and looking at it from a different angle.  _ Well this is interesting…  _

 

“Follow me.” Blake stated curtly, and began walking again, and Sun followed closely on her heels, sort of like a lost puppy. 

 

Blake stopped in the very back, pulling out a copy of  _ The Book Thief,  _ glancing fondly down at it before showing it to Sun. 

 

His eyes trailed over the cover of it for a moment before he asked her quietly, “Why?” 

 

Blake blinked. No boy Yang or even Ruby had ever tried to set her up with before had asked that. They had just nodded at and ignored her passion. “Why? Because…” Blake trailed off, looking off fondly into the distance. “Because it’s about a young girl, and she’s scared, and her world is crumbling, and not supposed to read, but none of that stops her. She’s determined to press on, and even when the people closest to her are gone, she has the books. She ends up depending on them, to escape in them, and I guess I just really connect with that.” Blake had a far away look in her eyes, only to be matched in intensity by Sun’s fond one. 

 

“Hmm.” He said. “And you don’t own this one?” 

 

“No, I had one, but I lost it when I had to move out.” Blake looked down at the floor. 

 

“Can I see it?” Sun asked casually, and when she handed it to him, he turned heel and started walking away. “Be right back.” 

 

Blake blinked, a little unsure of how to respond to that. “Ok.” 

 

It wasn’t more than a few minutes before Sun returned, holding a bag with the Bookstore’s name on it. “Well, I gotta get back to my shift now,” He smiled at her as he handed it to her. “But I hope to see you around?” He winked at Blake as he walked away, and she would later be embarrassed to admit to Ruby that she felt a deep blush rise to her cheeks at that. 

 

Walking to the front, she watched him stroll out the door with a smile on his face. 

 

“That’s one heck of a boy you’ve got there,” Came the rumbling voice of Tuxon, the bookstore owner. 

 

“Oh! No, we’re not together!” Blake exclaimed. 

 

“Oh really?” Came the amused reply.

 

Blake politely smiled at the man, and walked back to her corner, opening the bag. She pulled out the copy of  _ The Book Thief,  _ and smiled. With it was a note, and a single, red rose. She opened the note next. 

 

_ Coffee? Say, 3:30?  _

 

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled again. Maybe she would give this idiot a chance after all… She clutched her new book to her chest. Yes, she would definitely give him a chance. 


	5. Falling Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from J93.

Ruby walked briskly down the crowded hallway, clutching her books to her chest. She weaved as quickly through the crowd as she could, pushing her fiery red hair out of her face and behind her ear. There were a few things on her mind. One, she had to text Jaune about pulling his weight in the group project, and what he had to do. Two, she had to email Professor Oz and ask him if she could be excused from class to attend a science convention on Thursday. And three, she had to find some way to just get Cinder to ask her out already.

 

Cinder was the most alluring girl in the entire class. She carried herself with poise and eloquence, and her eyes were a bright amber color, like fire. She always listened politely, no matter how boring the lecture, her posture impeccable. She came dressed as sharply as any high school student could, and she had more friends and admirers than Ruby had books on her shelves. She spoke softly, and though she rarely did so, her smile could light up the whole room. You could consider her entire life untouchable, by some standards, beauty without effort, friends at every turn, perfect grades, belonging to a well off family, however, there was one catch. Cinder had been without the use of her left arm since third grade.

 

Ruby had apparently been there when it had happened. They were on the playground, laughing and running around as small children always did during recess, unaware to their surroundings. It was a drunk driver, and all Ruby could remember were the screeching tires, and the cry of pain. That cry had haunted her nightmares for a while, as well as many her classmate’s.

 

The most interesting part of Cinder, Ruby speculated, was not the fact that she was without an arm. It was how she dealt with the loss of one of her major appendages. The amber eyed girl had taken it in stride, going so far as to speak in front of audiences about the loss of her arm, and its effect on her life. She wrote essays, traveled to visit children in the same predicament that she had been in, and changed up her prosthetic arm multiple times to match her style.

 

Ruby smiled to herself as she opened her locker. The day she realized just how strong Cinder was was the day she fell fully head over heels for the girl. She just let herself get lost in thoughts of long black hair and sweet smiles as she absentmindedly placed her books inside of her locker. Giving herself a once over in the tiny mirror and straightening her glasses slightly, she closed the locker door.

 

“You look cute with the glasses, Ruby.”

 

Ruby jumped at the voice, looking up to see Cinder herself staring slightly down at her.   
  
“Oh, wow, thanks! I’m just trying them out.” A ghost of a smile twitched at the corners of Ruby’s lips. “I love your dress!” She replied.

 

"Thanks." The word was so quiet Ruby almost missed it. Ruby watched with interest as Cinder’s cheeks flushed slightly pinker than they already were. “Ruby, can I ask you something?” Cinder finally asked her.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you need my help with, Cinder.” Ruby let a full smile blossom across her face as she said this. “What can I do?”

 

“So, um…” Cinder seemed to stumble over her words for the first time that Ruby had ever seen. “So.” She seemed to straighten up a little bit, her perfect posture returning. “It’s getting colder out.”  
  
Ruby allowed herself a small giggle at this. Cinder was cute when she was flustered. “Yeah, it sure is.”

 

“And,” Cinder closed her eyes briefly, letting out a small huff. “I was wondering if you would like to accompany me out to coffee one day after school.” She locked eyes with Ruby then, and while on the surface, she seemed self assured, Ruby could see the vulnerability behind this gaze. This was Cinder putting herself out there for the first time.

 

“Sure!” The answer was instantaneous. There was no doubt in Ruby’s voice. “But I choose where we go. Deal?”   
  
Cinder blinked at this. “What?”

 

“I don’t drink coffee.” Ruby giggled again as Cinder flushed a yet deeper shade of red, opening her mouth to presumably apologize. “No no, it’s a perfectly simple mistake to make.”

 

“Where would you want to go?” Cinder asks softly.

 

“There’s an _amazing_ retro skating rink on the corner of Sixth and Main,” Ruby offered, smiling. “It’s one of my preferred places to hang out.”

 

“Oh! That would be great!” Cinder smiled back, relieved, but then a small frown began to cross her face. “But I don’t know how to skate…”

 

“That’s okay, I’ll teach you!” Ruby’s grin got even wider, if possible. “It’s super easy once you learn, and that means that I can hold your hand the entire time!” She exclaimed brazenly.

 

“I think I’d like that a lot. Ruby.” Cinder began to play with the end of some of her hair shyly.

 

“What time do you want me to pick you up?” Ruby asked, pulling out her phone to check dates on it.

 

“Um…” Cinder did the same. “I’m free Saturday at one?”   
  
“Perfect!” Ruby exclaimed, doing a small twirl. “You still have my number from that group project we did back in eighth grade, right?” She checked.

 

“Oh, yes, I do.” Cinder allowed a small smile to grace her lips once more, and Ruby felt herself getting caught up simply staring at them. They were so pink.

 

Before she could chicken out, Ruby felt herself lean in on tiptoes and press a small kiss to the corner of Cinder’s lips. “I gotta run, okay?” She asked gently. “Text me.” And with that sentiment, Ruby was off like a shot, the speed her heart was thumping in her chest having nothing to do with the exercise.

 

Behind her, standing frozen in front of Ruby’s locker, Cinder brought her hand to her lips and smiled.


	6. Rosegarden 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, the words weren't working with me recently. I hope I did this chapter justice! I'll get started on the next request right away as well. Also, side note, does anyone actually know Oscar's aunt's first name?

Oscar’s aunt was just about the sweetest woman in the world, in Ruby’s opinion. She was kind, and the corners of her eyes crinkled up whenever she smiled. She smelled of cookies and muffins, and she always wore light colored dresses. And there was the fact that Ruby had picked up sweets from her every Saturday since they had set up shop. None of this did anything to still Ruby’s nerves, of course. 

 

“It’s very nice to see you again dear,” Oscar’s aunt said, holding out her hand for Ruby to shake. “We haven’t formally met. I’m Marissa Pine.”

 

“Thank you Mrs Pine!” Was it just her imagination, or was her voice an octave higher than usual? Ruby shook Oscar’s aunt’s hand as casually as she could. 

 

She stuttered all through dinner, despite Oscar’s reassuring gaze, despite his warm hand curling around hers, despite the reassuring squeezes that came with holding said hand. The worst part, Ruby thought, was the fact that Oscar’s aunt didn’t seem to bring it up. She just smiled at Ruby in that calming way, almost as if to assure her that she would be alright, that she could get through this. 

 

Oscar’s aunt had prepared a chicken for them, painstakingly cooked it in the oven, as well as potatoes and carrots and corn. The smell flooded the entire kitchen,  as well as a homely kind of heat. The chicken was as delicious as it smelled, yet Ruby couldn’t fully enjoy it. She felt her stomach in knots, and while her mind was running a million miles an hour, the one distinct thought in her head was  _ I really want this woman to like me.  _ She could feel herself rise another piece of the delicious chicken to her lips and chew nervously, her internal organs doing belly flops and cartwheels. 

 

Because of this, as soon as she let Oscar walk her out, she was startled as he exclaimed, “I knew she’d love you!” His face adorned with a huge smile.

 

“What?” Ruby’s voice still hadn’t gone quite back to normal. “What are you talking about?”

 

Oscar gave her another grin. “Trust me, she loved you.” He cupped Ruby’s chin, turning her head so that she faced him, and pulled her in for a short kiss on the lips. Ruby could feel her entire face flood with heat, the same as the first time he had kissed her. Oscar simply chuckled. “I have no idea what you were so worried about, she’s nowhere near as scary as your uncle was…” 

 

“Hey!” Ruby exclaimed with halfhearted enthusiasm. “I don’t think it went that badly, it could have been so much worse…” Her breath came out misty in the cold air. 

 

_ Ruby pulled Oscar up the steps to her small house, the one she, Uncle Qrow and Yang had inhabited for the few months that they had lived in this town. It looked slightly run down and un-intimidating on the outside, and Oscar let himself relax a little bit. Sure, Yang had been somewhat scary, but she seemed to genuinely have Ruby’s best interests at heart.  _

 

_ Ruby didn’t bother knocking, simply wrenching the door open with a loud, “Uncle Qrow, we’re home!”  _

 

_ There was an answering holler, hoarse and slightly slurred. “Dinner’s on the dining room table, kiddo!” _

 

_ “Is he..?” Oscar didn’t want to seem rude, but to his ears, Ruby’s uncle seemed almost drunk. He looked to Ruby’s eyes hopefully, only to see her facepalm a little.  _

 

_ “I told him not to drink,” She muttered under her breath, before taking Oscar’s hand once more in her own. “Come on,” She said at normal volume, giving Oscar the smile that had made him fall head over heels for her in the first place.  _

 

_ Oscar felt his heartbeat pick up again, though from love or nerves, he couldn’t tell. Perhaps a bit of both.  _

 

_ “He’s always drunk, so don’t comment on it,” Ruby whispered to him, and then they were in the dining room, Oscar trailing behind her slightly.  _

 

_ “Hi, Yang! Hi Uncle Qrow! This is Oscar. Um…” Ruby looked to her seated family nervously before gesturing to Oscar. “Yang, you already kind of know him, but I figured I’d introduce him formally.”  _

 

_ Oscar almost tripped over his own feet as he stepped into the room fully, sticking out his arm awkwardly to Ruby’s uncle. “It’s nice to meet you, sir.”  _

 

_ Qrow simply looked him up and down, still sitting down. With a small scoff, he downed the rest of whatever was in his flask and stuck his hand out for Oscar to shake.  _

 

_ However, to Oscar’s mortification, as he was in the process of going to shake Qrow’s hand, he realized that he had stuck his left hand out, which resulted in Oscar awkwardly fumbling and yanking his right hand back from Qrow as if he had been bitten.  _

 

_ Qrow simply raised an eyebrow at the heavily flushed boy, as he retracted his hand as well, before Oscar had time to switch to his right. “Sit.” The command hung in the still air, until, with an awkward scrape, Oscar pulled out a chair and sat down, his face burning.  _

 

_ From there, the table was quiet. Qrow wasn’t a cook by any means, and he had prepared chicken nuggets and some applesauce.  _

 

_ Ruby could feel Oscar shifting uncomfortably next to her, and she put her hand on his leg simply to comfort him. However, Oscar was so on edge already that this just caused him to jump, bumping his leg into the underside of the table and making everything shake. Yang was snickering now. _

 

_ This could not be going any worse.  _

 

_ Just when Oscar thought he was in the clear, just as he had put the last bite of his (incredibly undercooked) chicken nugget into his mouth, Qrow spoke up.  _

 

_ “So, Oscar, how many girls have you dated before my niece?” _

 

_ Oscar choked on his chicken nugget. This was so much worse than disapproving glaring. He managed to get the chicken nugget down, swallowing quietly. “None, sir,” He finally stammered out.  _

 

_ “Is that so?” Qrow fixed Oscar with his most intense glare of the night, and Oscar wanted to wither away into nothing under that stare. He nodded slowly.  _

 

_ “And what are your plans for my daughter, Oscar?” Qrow cocked his head to the side at this.  _

 

_ Loaded question.  _

 

_ Oscar froze like a deer in headlights.  _

 

_ “Uncle Qrow!” Ruby groaned, her head hitting the table with a solid thunk. Yang was full on laughing now, reaching across the table to snatch some of Ruby’s chicken nuggets, which were only marginally more cooked than Oscar’s.  _

 

_ “Excuse me for a moment, I don’t feel so well…” Oscar said weakly, making a move to get out of his seat, and then dashing for the door.  _

 

Ruby chuckled at the memory, moving so that hers and Oscar’s foreheads were pressed together. “I suppose as far as first impressions could have gone, this could have been a lot worse,” She admitted to the boy,  a soft smile still adorning her features. 

 

“I’m partially convinced that your Uncle still wants to murder me!” Oscar smiled as well, unsurprised when Ruby pulled his lips back to hers in another deep kiss. 


	7. Knightshade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm sorry for abandoning you for so long. I have done little to no writing recently, and just needed to get back into the swing of things. I swear the Sun X Neptune one is coming, I just need to get back on track. In the meantime, enjoy this revised chapter from my old oneshots.

“Blake, look! They have miniature tacos!” As Blake’s energetic boyfriend gasped and marveled at the pint sized foods, and she just smiled endearingly over at him. He was adorable when he acted like this, childlike wonder clear on his face.   
  
“That’s lovely, Jaune.” Her book clutched under her arm, Blake looked around the festival once more. It was bustling with bright colors, new sounds, smells, foods, and people. It was only in town for a few days, but the moment her elated boyfriend had seen the flyer, he was practically begging her to go, and it’s not like she could turn down his sad puppy dog eyes. 

 

“Let’s get some to go!” Jaune suggested, beginning to fumble in his pocket for some lien.

 

They wandered the festival hand in hand, munching on the miniature tacos, Jaune pointing out fun things left and right. Blake could feel herself calm down from just being near him. She chuckled at his impersonation of a nearby mime, giggled at his attempt to in her a stuffed animal at darts, and downright snorted when he squatted down to help a small crying child find their toy, only to be smacked with a newspaper by the child’s mother, yelling at him to stay away from their kid.   
  


“Ooh, look Blakey, a fortune teller! Let’s go inside!” It wasn’t his strangest suggestion of the night, so she just rolled her eyes slightly and let him tug her towards the tassel covered opening of the tent. 

 

They started to duck through to enter, but was stopped by a short, redheaded woman with a scottish accent. “Twenty lien, please?” 

 

“Oh, um, I only have enough for one. Here, Blake, go inside.” He passed the twenty to the woman, and despite Blake’s protesting, smiled and waved at her. “It’s ok, I’ll stay right outside. I’ll wait for you to get back.” 

 

The moment Blake stepped inside, the smell of the incense hit her like a brick. The redheaded woman was already sitting at a small table, with a crystal ball in front of her. “Sit, sit,” the woman crooned, and as Blake sat, she felt herself get drowsy. 

 

“Yes, yes, look into my ball,” the woman held her her hand over the ball and began to spin it in counterclockwise circles, and the room faded away into whiteness. “Look into your future, what do you see?” 

 

_ Two faunus children were playing on a swing set, a boy and a girl. The yard was enclosed by a white picket fence, and there was a reasonably sized house behind them. The boy had deep, wavy black hair, and the girl had a sandy blonde color. Both children had a tiny little set of cat ears adorning their heads. The girl looked to be the older of the two, though Blake wouldn’t have guessed that she was more than two years older than the little boy. They were wearing matching overalls, and while the little boy was barely swinging, his sister was swinging quite high, even for a child. Her voluminous, cheerful, and contagious laugh filled the whole yard, and her little brother looked at her from beneath thick lashes as if she was the whole world. Both of them had amber eyes.  _

 

_ “Alex, Jesse, time for lunch!” A much older, but still beautiful Blake walked out of the doors and onto the house porch. “I made lemonade…” She singsonged.  _

 

_ There were cries of “Yay, lemonade!” and then two sets of footsteps were padding across the lawn to meet her.  _

 

_ “Where’s Daddy?” Alex asked her, brushing her hair back from her eyes as she reached for a pitcher. Her little hands were covered in dirt, probably from playing earlier with her little brother.  _

 

_ “He’ll be home from work any minute now.” Older Blake smiled and helped her pour the lemonade into a tiny blue glass. Even as she spoke, a black car pulled up in the driveway. “Oh, look, there he is now! Why don’t you go greet him?” She offered to the children, and they both grinned adorable toothy smiles.  _

 

_ The kids took off again, running as fast as their little legs would take them. The hems of their overalls would probably be stained with grass later, and they ran barefoot through the lawn and to the edge of the gravel driveway. A blonde man stepped out of the car, and Blake did a double take. He had matured so much she almost didn’t recognise him. Was it really..? _

 

_ He scooped their kids up, laughing and showering their faces with kisses, sending them into fits of giggles. Older Blake walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.  _

 

_ “Jaune, how was work honey?” She took Jesse from his arms and held him. He blew a raspberry at Jaune, and he lew one back good naturedly. _

 

_ “It was great, Babe. And how were our little munchkins today?” The man looked adoringly at their children.  _

 

Their voices were coming from further away now. The white mist was dancing at the edge of her vision once more before obscuring it completely. Blake was thrust back into reality with a gasp. 

 

“Hello again dear, enjoy your trip? See anything you liked?” The psychic asked her cheerfully. She was lighting new candles, and humming, unfazed by Blake’s little trip to the future. 

 

Blake gaped at the woman. “You’re amazing,” she breathed out, standing up. 

 

“Aww, thank you my dear, you’re too sweet.” The woman crooned, and went back to lighting the candles.

 

Walking outside again to meet Jaune, he jumped up from the bench he was sitting on at her arrival. “How was it?” He asked excitedly. “What happened?” He didn’t ask the obvious ‘Was I in it?’ but Blake could tell he was itching to know. She smirked a little at that, deciding whether or not to tell him fully about her little out of body experience.

 

“I won’t spoil it for you.” She kissed him on the nose. “You’ll just have to experience it for yourself.” And with that vaguely cryptic message, she began to saunter back down the street. “C’mon, we can get some tiny tacos to go.” 

 

“Tacos?” His eyes widened slightly as he seemed to come to a realization. “Wait, so I was in it? I was a part of the vision?” 

 

“Yes you dork.” Blake chuckled as he ran forward to grasp her hand once more. 


	8. Seamonkeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Sensitive!Sun, sue me.

Sun was pacing wildly back and forth. Bouncing around the inside of his head was a cacophony of thoughts, most of them fueled from sheer panic. His tail was swishing around in distress and the stiff suit he was clothed in made him feel constricted. He wanted nothing more than to just rip it off. For the fourth time in ten minutes, he straightened his bow tie with shaky fingers, looking into the mirror, only to see his own frightened eyes staring back at him, wide. 

 

“Sun?” The small voice came seemingly out of nowhere, and Sun jumped about a foot in the air, whirling around to spot long black hair and pointed ears. 

 

“Don’t do that!” His heartbeat slowing back down as he recovered from the initial shock, he chastised Blake lightly, though he didn’t really feel like he had it in him to really reprimand her. “You almost gave me a heart attack!” 

 

Blake just rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay. Neptune just sent me in here to make sure you weren’t just sitting and panicking, which it’s pretty clear right about now that you are.” She chuckled and led Sun to a dust covered seat in the small room, coaxing him slowly into it and sitting down in the one across from him. “Come on, talk to me. What’s wrong?” 

 

Sun looked deep into her amber eyes, visibly attempting to calm down. “W-what if he doesn’t want to go through with this, Blake? Oh! Or, what if, after all this, I was a little too out there for him, and he decides he hates me now? Or even worse, what if he just doesn’t show up?”   
  


“Okay.” Blake closed her eyes for a moment, before fixing them upon Sun’s once more. “Let’s take this in parts. Why wouldn’t he want to go through with all of this?” She gestured around them. “Also, he was the one who asked you.” 

 

“You’re right…” Sun cast his usually bright eyes down, looking for validation now more than ever in the people he trusted. Blake had been amazing when he had came out, wiping his tears back when it got overwhelming, and she had been there for every step of his journey with Neptune. “That doesn’t make sense.”

 

“Right. Good.” Blake cocked her head to the side, contemplating the second part. “I once went to the mall with just Neptune, the night you were out picking out a ring for him, the one that you wanted to be a surprise. The entire time we were there, he could not shut up about you. I swear his eyes never stopped sparkling. Sun, you literally light up your life, and I don’t think Neptune could bear to be with anyone even a little more boring than you.” 

 

Sun could feel a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Thanks.” It came out barely a whisper, but Blake knew what it meant. When Sun was like this, which wasn’t often, this meant more than the boisterous squealing that usually slipped out. 

 

“Also, of course he’s going to show up, you idiot!” Blake let out a small laugh, gripping Sun’s hand in hers. “He literally just sent me over here, and I know for a fact that he’s waiting at the end of the aisle for you right now. So why keep him waiting? He’s been so patient thus far, it would be a shame to disappoint now.”

 

Sun let out a genuine chuckle, letting Blake guide him up. “Yeah, that would suck.” He let a big smile begin to trace its way across his face.

 

“Hey,” Blake said once more before they reached the door. “I’m sorry your parents couldn’t be here today to see this, but hopefully this will be good enough.” She held out her arm cautiously, which Sun took gratefully, his legs already beginning to shake at the thought of electric blue hair and a blinding smile, and let her lead him into the cathedral. 

 

All eyes turned to them the moment they walked in, quite a pair. The faunus to-be husband and his best friend, taking the role usually filled by a parent. He could feel their steady gazes boring into him from all sides, yet the only ones Sun could even think of were those of his beloved. The eyes that his had locked with the moment he and Blake stepped into the room.

 

It was a slow march up to the front of the room, but Sun could almost feel the tension dissolving more with every step he took to reach Neptune. He eventually felt Blake squeeze his arm one last time and move over to the side. 

 

He made the last few steps himself, trying hard not to fall directly into the arms of his blue haired boy. It was crazy how after all this time, Neptune could still make him feel like this with nothing more than a simple look. He absolutely loved it.

 

“Hi there.” His voice was breathy, nothing more than a whisper, but it was enough. Anything was enough when he could see the love and adoration that Neptune held for him written across his face. 

 

“Hi there,” Neptune giggled back, in front of the entire church. “You ready to do this?” 

 

“Yeah, I guess I am.” Sun looked into his soon to be husband’s eyes, and he felt at home.

 

No, nothing about this wedding was strictly traditional, but then again, when it came to the two of them, what really was? It didn’t matter, and as long as they had each other, nothing else would.

 

_ “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  _

 

_ “I do.” _

 

“You may kiss the groom.”

  
And then Neptune’s lips were crashing against him, and his hands were on Sun’s waist, and everything was just so perfect Sun could feel his tail curl. He moved his arms to Neptune’s neck, around  _ his  _ stiff formal suit, and he’d be damned if he wouldn’t do this all again for the man that he loved.


	9. Emercury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao but I should probably mention that the name of the shop is not mine, it's stolen from Ninjago. You can thank young Ginger for that absolute gem.

As it was her first day ever on college campus, Emerald felt she was slightly more intimidated than she should be. Scratch that, she felt she was much more intimidated than she should be. Everyone around her just kept moving, going where they needed to go, doing what they needed to do. No one paid her a second glance, she was lost to the tide, and yet, she couldn’t allow herself to settle down. That was what scared her most of all. She was nervous, as anyone would be on their first day on campus. 

 

She glanced all around at the people, trying to find somewhere to sit down, maybe by the lovely cherry trees. There was a small bench, and it was more secluded. Her plans were foiled as a perky female ginger and a tall male brunette sat down, chatting together. They looked more excited than scared, and a pang of irrational jealousy rang through Emerald. She studied their excited faces for a moment longer before looking away- they were making out now. 

 

So Emerald began to walk. She didn’t have an exact destination in mind, she just knew she had to get away from the thrum of students. 

 

Eventually, upon reaching the edge of the campus, she spotted a small coffee and tea shop, going by the name of _ Steep Wisdom _ . She felt a flood of relief as she began to walk briskly towards the small shop, nearly colliding with a tall scraggly blonde boy and his group of friends in an attempt to wiggle her way inside. 

 

The cozy atmosphere hit her like a vanilla scented brick.There were only a few tables in the tiny place, and of the few that there were, most were occupied. Small fairy lights lit the shop, giving it a homely atmosphere. Emerald looked briefly to the customers. None of them seemed particularly intimidating. 

 

Making her way to the front of the coffee and tea shop, Emerald locked eyes with a young, almost attractive looking silver eyed man waiting bright eyed to take her order. 

 

“Hello and welcome to Steep Wisdom!” His voice was pleasant, though it had a bored tone to it. The man smiled at her and she took note of his name tag- Mercury. 

 

“So.” She put her elbows down on the high counter and looked him right in the eye, since there was no current line. “Tell me this, Mercury. If this place is a coffee and tea shop, why is it called Steep Wisdom? You don’t steep coffee, only tea.” 

 

Mercury stared at her for a solid minute before he let out a small chuckle. “You know, no one’s ever asked me that before…”

 

“Emerald.”

  
“Well, Emerald, I have absolutely no clue. I’m just working here to try and decrease the amount of money I’ll owe this damn place when I finally leave.” He looked her figure up and down, blatantly appreciative. “May I place your order?” 

 

Emerald refrained from blushing, instead turning her head to look at the large handwritten blackboard above Mercury’s head. The swirly handwriting looked to be too pretty to be Mercury’s, so she assumed it was his female coworker’s, the woman working in the back of the shop right now. She looked a few years older than him, and was currently preparing some sort of green tea. A scone sat on a plate next to her, ready for when the tea was finished being prepared. 

 

“I’ll take a…” Emerald tapped her perfectly manicured nails on the cool marbled counter as she considered her options. “How about a vanilla frappuccino, with one of those cookie things on the side.” She finally decided, and Mercury smiled. 

 

“The cooknut?” He asked her. A small grin was already tugging at the corner of his mouth, and he looked down into the tray of pastries, ready to pull out the small O shaped treat.

 

“Who in their right mind would name it that?” Emerald still nodded, though more hesitantly than before. “Though cookies in the shape of donuts are an ingenious invention…” 

 

“Why thank you. I’ll let you in on a little secret, honey buns.” Mercury leaned a little closer to Emerald. “You, my dear, are looking at the one and only inventor of the cooknut,” he boasted, puffing out his chest like this was a big accomplishment. “And to answer the burning question, I could name it because I created it.”

 

“Lovely.” Emerald rolled her eyes.

 

“Your name, doll?” 

 

“Emerald.” 

 

He scribbled her name on the cup. His handwriting was messy.

 

“Hey Cinder, another vanilla frap!” Mercury yelled to the back of the relatively small work space. 

 

“I can hear everything you say you idiot,” His coworker snarled, stalking up, snatching the cup, and stalking back. “You don’t have to yell all the time!”

 

Emerald let out a little chuckle. When she got her cup back, she turned to go, but not before looking deep into his grey eyes and smiling once more. Something possessed her, some feeling she hadn’t felt before. “Thanks, Mercury, I’ll be around.” 

 

As soon as she was out of the shop, Emerald noticed some extra writing on the side of her cup. Confused, she turned it around so she could see all of it. 

 

_ Was your Dad a baker? Because you’ve got a nice set of buns.  _

 

Emerald couldn’t help the tiny giggle that escaped her mouth at that, the message warming her heart even as she drank the ice cold frappuccino to cool down, feeling better already. This was definitely going to be a good year. 

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

“Wow Mercury.” Cinder draped herself smugly across the counter. “Looks like the cheesy pick up line actually worked for once, on this one. Though, what she sees in you, I simply can’t fathom… She’s so far out of your league that she can’t even be dating you just out of pity.”

 

“Maybe a girl just likes me for me, for once.” Mercury was craning his neck, staring at Emerald’s retreating form. “And what girl wouldn’t like a guy like me? I’m strong, handsome, hilarious, and-”

 

“You’re a dork.” Cinder rolled her eyes. 

 

“Well clearly Emerald doesn’t think so.” Mercury responded once more, quite wistfully. 

 

Cinder made a gagging sound and went to help table two, leaving Mercury to his daydreaming.

 

~•~•~•~•~

 

Emerald strutted into Steep Wisdom, and even though it was nearing the end of the year, and pretty warm out, the shop was almost full. 

 

She pushed her way to the front of the line, slamming down a paper on the table. “Hey babe.”

 

Mercury looked up from ringing up an order. “Hey honey buns.” 

 

“I gotta run, but I figured I’d stop by to drop off your essay. I corrected it.” Emerald smiled, easy going, despite the slightly put off line of people behind her. 

 

Mercury gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Wait here.” She watched as he walked to the back, grabbed something, and handed it to her. 

 

“Oh shit, I really gotta run now. Love you, bye!” Emerald took off, but not before pecking Mercury quickly on the cheek. 

 

It wasn’t until she was sitting in her next class that she looked down at the cup.

 

_ There’s only one thing I want to change about you, and that’s your last name.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry I suck cause I haven't posted in forever. I'm working on it. :)


	10. Arctic Monkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dontcha just love that this is the first thing I post in 2019, and I'm not even bothered to write something new, it's just an old oneshot I needed to add to the collection?

Sun was playing video games when it happened, a steaming cup of hot chocolate beside him. Scattered ripped up photographs littered the dirty floor, all picturing him with a black haired girl. A bright flash of light through his apartment window. There was a brief shriek, and all was quiet again. It was like the universe had let out a small hiccup. “What the-?”    
  
He jumped out of his beanbag chair, tossing his controller aside without a second thought. Practically sprinting outside of his apartment, Sun tore around to the back alleyway, without even putting on a coat. His breath hung there in the frigid air there, the sight that met his eyes caused him to stop short. 

 

A girl sat there, hunched over. Her back was to him, but stark white hair covered her shoulders, running down her back and reaching the end of her bottom. It just barely concealed two ugly red gashes, running parallel down her back, surrounded with welts. The wounds were fresh, and they looked ritualistic. She appeared to be breathing heavily, shaking slightly. All around her on the ground hung an eerie white mist, but even now, as he watched, it was dissipating. The woman looked like she was freezing.

 

“Hello?” Sun tried, lowering his voice as much as he could, squatting down almost to this small girl’s level. “Do you need some help?” 

 

She whirled around, startled, and Sun’s heart skipped a beat. Her baby blue eyes, red and puffy with tears, met his. Slowly and shakily, she stood. Sun’s breath hitched, and he forced himself to look at her face. “Do you need some help?” He repeated himself, an when she nodded shakily, he began to lean in slowly towards this strange girl. “My name’s Sun. I can help you.” 

 

He held out his hand, and after a brief pause, she took it. An actual spark of electricity coursed through him. “Let’s get you inside.” 

 

As soon as he had safely deposited this girl in his bathroom, (thank god it seemed like she knew what to do) he went to work trying to find some clothing of his that she could wear. He finally pulled out a white hoodie of his and some recently washed sweatpants. He left them outside the bathroom door, and set to work making this girl a cup of hot chocolate as well. Self consciously, he kicked aside an old pile of things his ex had left in his house when she left him, labeled ‘burn me’. 

 

Two days before Christmas, what was someone like her doing outside at a time like this anyway, with no clothing? Was she a rape victim? That still didn’t explain the white mist and flash of light. He mulled all of this over in his head as he let her hot chocolate cool down, watching the curls of steam rising from it. He’d just have to ask her. 

 

The floorboard near the kitchen doorway creaked, and he whirled around to see the white haired girl standing there nervously, dressed in clothing two sizes too big for her and with silky damp hair cascading down her back. 

 

Sun stood up awkwardly. “I-i made you hot chocolate…” He offered, and held out the steaming coco to her. She took it with a quick smile, and sat down next to him.

 

“My name is Weiss.” She began to speak between sips, and he let her speak. “Thank you. I didn’t mean to startle you, just… I got kicked out of my house, in a way.” 

 

Sun nodded sadly. Against his will, his thoughts wandered back to Blake. It had started the same way with her. “It’s ok. If you don’t have a place to stay, you can always stay here,” he offered without a second thought, his ears turning red as his brain finally caught up to his mouth. 

 

Weiss only smiled that sad smile again. “You’re sweet. I don’t think I’ll be able to get home for a while.” 

 

Sun looked at her pained expression, and reached out to slowly touch her arm. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

 

Weiss took yet another sip from her cup. “This is delicious.” She changed the topic as she smiled at him. “Thank you, Sun.” 

 

He smiled a toothy grin at her. “It’s my Mom’s old recipe. Guaranteed quality. It’s pretty much the only thing I can’t mess up, cooking wise.” He finally took a sip of his own hot chocolate. Flashbacks ran along the inside of his eyelids, of him and Blake making coco, of them cuddling with it, but he pushed them out of his mind easily as soon as he looked the white haired woman in front of him up and down again.

 

Weiss looked him up and down, her cheeks coloring slightly as she did so, which Sun found adorable. “Why are you being so kind to me, Sun?”

 

Sun stopped for a second at that. “Well, when you find a strange, beautiful girl in your back alley, naked, you tend not to ask too many questions, and to just help her get to a safe space. Also, who did that to you?” He motioned to his own back. “Do I need to call someone? I didn’t want to bother you until you had calmed down, but-”   
  


He froze as he heard a sound like a choked sob. Concerned he had gone too far too soon, he looked nervously at her through her bangs, only to see her chuckling. “No, you’ve got it all wrong.” Weiss smiled at him. “I’m not a victim, I’m an angel.” 

 

Sun paused. “What?” 

 

Weiss’ eyes sparkled. “I am one of the angels. Whenever we come to Earth, it comes at a cost. That cost is our wings, though only for the time that we’re residing here. This is the first time that I’ve been able to come either on my own, to help humans, and I was very excited. I just didn’t expect it to be so cold. All the senses, the feelings…” Weiss smiled. “It was just a rush.”

 

Sun nodded slowly. “I hope you’ll enjoy it here, and stay a while.” He mentally slapped himself. He had barely known the girl an hour and he was already head over heels. 

 

She smiled at him as well, grasping his hand tightly. “I hope so too. Maybe you can help me.” 

 

The reason she was there, the reason she had landed there, was for him, they just didn’t know it yet. Neither of them did, but they definitely would in time, as she would ensure he would never spend another Christmas alone after Blake, and as he helped her discover more about both the world and herself. 

 

They would grow closer, little touches and looks lasting longer both in person, and in their hearts. While there would be slight disagreements, (you can’t stick a perfectionist and a slob in the same house and expect any different) their constant communication and trust in one another caused everything to diffuse quickly, really doing more good than harm in the end. 

 

As Sun gazed into her eyes that first night they were together, he could almost see her halo. 

 

And in the end, Weiss would leave her wings for the man that made her feel as though she was flying all on her own. 


	11. Important Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read at least the bolded sentences.

 

Hey guys. So I have some things that I kinda need to say and explain to all of you. **I'll just start off by saying that I will not be accepting requests (you may have seen the change to the summary) again for an extended period of time, if ever again. This also means that any requests unwritten at this time have been terminated, if not pushed into the far future.**  I originally started these as an exercise to improve my writing and get out of my comfort zone, but I feel as though I really lost my passion for writing requests fairly early on into this collection, way back when I was writing these on Fanfiction.net, as well as stressing way too much about these little one shots. I felt as though I wasn't writing for myself, and I don't just mean about the characters that I shipped. I mean I felt as though I was almost just churning out some meaningless piece of writing that I didn't even care about. I stopped putting effort in, simply because this wasn't just some writing exercise anymore, this was just to fulfill the requests given to me, and that's not a good thing. I was more doing it for the views. You guys don't deserve that. I don't feel like I'm giving you guys my best work. **Now this says nothing at all about you guys, it says more about me than anything else.** There may have been a few mishaps with various requests, but that had nothing to do with my final decision, which happens to be deciding to stop writing these for a bit. I'll keep the chapter count a ? and I may add more of the revised one shots that I already did, however, I'm generally just gonna be taking a break from these for a bit. **Thank you for understanding.**

-Ginger


End file.
